Although electronic commerce may seem ubiquitous, there are several prerequisites to be met for customers to participate. A user would need an appropriate computing device, such as a desktop, a laptop, a tablet, or a smartphone, along with Internet access. In addition, the user would need to have a certain expertise or comfort level with the technology in order to navigate a network site or application. Not all people, both within the United States and in other countries, can meet these criteria, and thus they have generally been excluded from participating in electronic commerce. Consequently, such people have not been able to avail themselves of the many benefits of electronic commerce, including convenience, selection, and lower prices.